


Aurora's Jacket

by MarlaHectic



Series: Random Originals [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Disney References, F/F, High School, Leather Jackets, teenage crushes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: A teen falls in love with a classmate through social media...only problem? She doesn't know which one of her classmates she is.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Random Originals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846012
Kudos: 3





	Aurora's Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a creative drabble I wrote from the words: jacket and aurora   
> Hope you enjoy and forgive my quick tipper and non-native mistakes,  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

Laurel had a crush. Laurel had a crush on a classmate to whom she had never spoken. All because of that damn threat on Twitter; the one in which a girl that, according to her bio, ought to be in her class, retold Sleeping Beauty’s tale by using the great music of Tchaivkovsky, making it new and innovative. After reading such great story (surprisingly retweeted by another fellow classmate), she couldn’t help herself but to look upon this writer’s profile…from where she deduced the mysterious lady’s origin.  
However, she didn’t know which one of all the girls in her class she had never spoken to (or, in other words: which one of the other girls in her class) was her flaming crush. She wrote a small list, all names on it; being the last one the ‘bad girl’’, the other always wearing leather and never attending class, let alone write anything longer than a text message. Nia, was her name; and, one day, she forgot to put on her dark gray jacket and Laurel saw it: Aurora’s tattoo, covering her back.

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you guys thought?  
> Marla


End file.
